Saving Bella
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: Set in New Moon. Alice and Emmett go on a 'Hunting Trip' and when the come back, hearts are broken, fights are fought, and they want Edward dead. But can they get back to Forks in time to save Bella from herself. Eventual C/B. M for swearing, violence and possible lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up as the front door opened. Emmett and Alice finally back from their hunting trip. I couldn't feel their emotions, though, and that worried me. Alice walked into the kitchen and looked me straight in the eye, and I saw something glistening in her eyes that I had never seen before, and I couldn't tell what it was.

"Jasper, where is Edward?" She asked calmly. Emmett came in and grabbed the newspaper.

"Alice... look at the date. February 28." He said, his voice worried. Probably about Rosalie's wrath. She looked at Emmett, and her eyes looked sad for a moment before that look came back.

She looked up, and I answered her question, "His room."

"Thank you. Emmett? Do it." She commanded. They climbed the stairs in silence, and went to separate rooms. I heard Emmett dashing around in his room, and I listened to Alice.

"You made a mistake." She said.

"I can't hear you," He stated, "Or Emmett."

"Good." She muttered.

"Alice..." He sounded wary.

"I will kill you." She said slowly. I heard Emmett pause, and a small sob escaped his lips. I darted up the stairs to Edward's room. I wasn't quick enough, because as I reached the room, I heard Edward cry out in pain. I entered, and Alice wasn't even touching him. Edward was crying, and Alice held no sympathy in her eyes.

She suddenly lunged at him, but I caught her. She kicked and screamed at me to let her go, and every one came to see what was going on. Emmett entered with a bag on his back, and I realised they had planned this. Then Alice said something that surprised me.

"Let me go, fucking asshole!" She yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Carlisle POV**_

I looked at Alice, and took a step forward. She was angry, and none of us had ever seen anything like this from Alice. I was slightly terrified of her, but poor Edward was shaking.

"Alice?" I asked softly, "What's going on?"

"Emmett and I saw Bella." She whispered, guilty. I sighed.

"Why?" Rosalie demanded to know. Alice broke out of Jasper's arms and turned to us. Her eyes were glistening with tears, her small face full of anger and pain.

"It's not like we've done anything wrong. We went to save a life. The life of _my little sister_. The life of a little girl who was left in the forest after being told that we never cared about, that she was nothing but a toy to our family!" Emmett snapped, his eyes full of pain and grief, "It's not like Alice and I fucked each other, is it? I know about you and Jasper, and I know about Esme's affairs,"

Wait, what?

"So does Alice. So why are we in the wrong?" He finished, trembling with rage. I turned to Esme, my heart feeling like it was going to break, but it didn't.

"Emmett and I are leaving. The only person who is welcome to join us is Carlisle." Alice declared, "I'll be in the car."

Alice left the room, and Emmett followed.

"I'll send you the divorce papers." I said, leaving them in stunned silence. I joined the other two in my car, and just said a single word, "Drive."

* * *

><p>AN: I've had a few terrible days, so I'm taking my feelings out on characters. Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Carlisle POV**_

After a long journey, Alice finally parked my car, and got out. She chuckled softly as Emmett and I got out, and started walking along the path. We followed her, as she turned a corner, that lead to a lonely little house, surrounded by trees. There was a few lights on, and I could hear a heartbeat from inside. We walked along the path, and, Alice entered the house.

"Bella?" She called softly, sounding nothing like fierce, perky Alice. The smell of blood filled the air, and Emmett and I rushed in to help.

Alice was kneeling on the ground in the kitchen, next to a skinny, unconscious, unhealthy looking Bella. She was leaning against a cupboard, and there were three alcohol bottles next to her, and a small piece of glass was held in her right hand, pressed against her left wrist. There wasn't lots of blood, but the smell was strong. Emmett knelt beside Alice, and wrapped an arm around her. He used his other hand to carefully take the glass from Bella's limp form. The heartbeat was still there, but there was no colour in her skin. I recovered from my shock and knelt to inspect the small cut. It was fine, and didn't need stitches.

Emmett stood and grabbed the only full bottle, and opening it. He cringed at the smell and emptied it into the sink. He then gathered the other two bottles and left the house, disappearing into the trees.

I looked back at Bella, and I could tell she was waking up. She blinked three times before she looked at Alice. She looked around, ignoring Alice and I, obviously looking for her alcohol. Emmett came in and knelt at Bella's feet.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, bringing her knees up and staring at her hands. A tear rolled down her face, and she was slightly shaking.

"No one's perfect, Bella." Alice whispered, her voice broken.

_Hold her. Take her into your arms. Protect her._

That little annoying voice in the back of my head piped up, and I, for once, listened, taking her into my arms, and comforting her. I felt something in my heart that I hadn't felt in a very long time. I didn't understand it, but it was there. I looked at Alice, who smiled.

"It's changed." Alice whispered for only Emmett and I to hear, "We are going to save her. And she's going to be happy."

There was hope in her voice, and Emmett relaxed. Bella was still crying in my arms, but I believed Alice. We were going to save this girl in my arms.

* * *

><p>AN: I've had a few terrible days, so I'm taking my feelings out on characters. Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the underlined bits. They are from New Moon.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>_

Once Bella was asleep in bed, I took a small wander around the house. It was very empty, unpainted, and uncared for. The kitchen was the only part of the house that really looked used. I opened the cupboards to check for food, and I found food, but some of it was months out of date. The washing up hadn't been done for a week, and on the wooden table, I found a half full glass of pure vodka, a notepad, and pen. I slid into the only chair, and flicked through the pad, half reading the words on the pages. They all seemed to be letters to Alice. I was working backwards through the pad, and I found the first page, the date showing it was written about a week after we left.

You've disappeared, like everything else. Who else can I talk to, I'm lost. When you left, and he left you took everything with you. But the absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge whole has been punched through my chest. But in a way I'm glad… the pain is my only reminder that he was real… that you all were… 

I read it, my heart breaking with every word. I turned to the next page, and started reading the letters properly.

Alice, I saw him. Maybe I'm crazy now, I guess that's okay. If a rush of danger is what it take to see him, then that's what I'll find.

I pushed the pad away, a twisting sensation in my stomach. I didn't know what lengths she went to, to see Edward, and I didn't want to know.

_She's alive. That's all that matters._

The little voice in my head piped up, but I ignored it, because it was important that she was also happy. She isn't happy, and that is the problem.

* * *

><p>AN: I've had a few terrible days, so I'm taking my feelings out on characters. Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Anything underlined doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>_

I walked not the kitchen after checking on Bella and found Alice stood on the counter, and Emmett holding a bunch of keys that all looked the same.

"I know it's one of these keys, but they all look exactly the same." Alice snapped. Bella stumbled down the stairs, and entered the room. She stared at Alice, her head tilted, trying to figure out what she was doing. Alice tried another key, and when Bella realised what she was doing, she gasped.

"You promised you wouldn't!" She cried, distressed. Alice inhaled sharply.

"Some promises have to be broken." Alice said, her voice guilty.

"I need them!" Bella yelled angrily. The tears were on her face, and I knew Alice's heart was breaking. Alice grabbed another key, trying again, ignoring Bella's hurt screams. Emmett put the keys next to Alice and picked Bella up.

"Carlisle, come with us." Emmett demanded, "I can't do it alone."

He grabbed his phone, and left the house. I followed, and Emmett ran Bella to a lake, before putting her down. He dialled a number, and after a few rings, Edward picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" Edward snapped.

"I want you to apologize to Bella." He told him, passing the phone to Bella.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hello." She whispered, her voice soft.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid." He said.

"You promised it would be as if you never existed. You lied." She snapped. I went to move forward, but Emmett stopped me.

"I know. And I lied about never wanting you." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"All I want is you. Do you love me?"

"Yeah." My heart shattered.

"Will you give me another chance?" He asked. She paused. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a price of paper, and handed to Emmett. He showed it to me and I read it.

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
><span>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<span>  
><span>Lead her up the stairwell<span>  
><span>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<span>  
><span>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,<span>  
><span>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around<span>

I looked up at her tear stained face, and she muttered one word, "No." She threw the phone across the lake, before letting out a scream of pain, and falling to the ground in tears. Emmett and I rushed over to her, and I held her in my arms, yet again, telling her every thing is going to be okay, that it's gonna get better.

When we got back to the house, Alice asked me to turn around, and face the window, rather that her.

"Huh... interesting..." She chuckled, like she did yesterday when she got out the car.

"Alice..." Emmett started.

"I had a vision... I keep having it. It doesn't make sence. I keep seeing a grave with Bella's name on it, and the date keeps changing, but the year doesn't. It's this year, but I had a vision of Bella dancing around in a painted bedroom, singing into a hairbrush, like a normal teenager would when they are 14, but it's next year. She's also human, and there is a guy with her, but I can only see the shape of him. It's matches Carlisle."

* * *

><p>AN: I've had a few terrible days, so I'm taking my feelings out on characters. Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Anything underlined doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>_

I entered that house after a short hunt, to lots of noise.

"Vete a la mierda, Alice!" Bella screamed in prefect Spanish. Shame I never learnt Spanish... other wise I'd translate.

"I don't know Spanish!" Alive cried.

"Buen." Bella muttered. I entered the kitchen to see a view I didn't expect. Alice was sat on the wooden table, and Bella was sat on the single chair, her notepad in between the girls.

"Tell me what that says." Alice requested.

"Porque debajo de los ojos de oro-" Bella started, but Alice cut her off.

"In English." Bella sighed.

"Cause underneath his gold eyes,  
><span>There's a hole of all his lies.<span>  
><span>Underneath his perfect lips, that hide my kiss,<span>  
><span>There's a hole of darkness.<span>" She started, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And to think I ever loved,  
><span>Someone who was so caught up.<span>  
><span>Pick me up and push me down,<span>" Alice shuffled a bit so she could let Bella's head rest of her leg.

"Underneath his bronze hair,  
><span>He's got secrets stashed there.<span>" Bella sung, her voice broken.  
>"<span>Underneath his perfect smile,<span>  
><span>A wonderful while,<span>  
><span>There's a hole of heartchips.<span>  
><span>And to think I ever wanted,<span>  
><span>Someone who is so haunted.<span>  
><span>Pick me up and push me down,<span>  
><span>Now I'm falling.<span>"

* * *

><p>"Carlisle, is that you?" Bella's voice drifted through the house, just down the corridor.<p>

"Yeah, it's me. The other two are hunting." I said loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Okay..." She entered the room, and looked around. She looked at the fire place and smiled when she realized it was alight. I took in her attire, tank top and jeans. She shivered slightly. I could see the shape of her ribs through the top, and it made her face look even thinner, if it were possible.

"Do you have anything warmer to wear, Bella." I questioned.

"No..." She said slowly. I stood, and went to Emmett's room, and stole his biggest, warmest jumper I could find. I went back it the living room, and put the jumper on her. She scowled at me.

"I'm not sick, and I'm not an invalid. Do not treat me like one." She snapped. I rolled my eyes, and sat her by the fire.

"I'm sorry." She said moments later.

"I know you are," I murmured wrapping an arm around her, and kissing her lank hair. It's time to start healing her.

* * *

><p>AN: I've had a few terrible days, so I'm taking my feelings out on characters. Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	7. Chapter 7

Anything underlined doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>_

There was a knock in the wooden door, and I could tell who it was. I opened the door, and glared at the two people stood there.

"We came to apologize to Alice and Emmett." Rosalie said, softly... a voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hey! That's not fair! That was full!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen after a loud smash echoed around the house. Of course he'd try and make fun of a serious situation.

"Bella, calm down. Let us explain." Alice coaxed gently.

"You have really bad timing." I said to the pair.

"Bella needs help." Jasper whispered, his eyes looking sad.

"Carlisle help me!" Bella screamed, and I could tell she was crying.

"Come back later." I told the visitors, closing the door, and rushing to Bella. She was trying to protect her alcohol, and it wasn't working. She was throwing glasses at the other two, trying to give herself more time to put the bottles away and lock the cupboard. I picked her up, and cradled her in my arms, glaring at Alice. They didn't move, and I watched their every move.

"Bella... I'm sorry... Emmett and I need to go, it's only for a few days." Alice said nervously. They left a few moments later, leaving me alone, again. It's been a few weeks since we first got here, and Bella was getting better. Her hair shined again, and she had colour in her cheeks. She was slowly putting weight on, but her addiction to alcohol had to stop. She was sober, but by tonight, she would have drunk half a bottle of pure vodka. In her own words, sobriety is a bitch. And she hates it. Alice told me what a great replacement would be, but I'm not sure about it. Sex. We never spoke to Bella about it, but Alice is certain that sex is the answer... I carried her through to the front room and put her on the couch. Things were being decorated, and the room didn't look so lifeless anymore.

"Carlisle?" Bella whispered. I turned to her. She was watching me, her eyes darker than normal.

"Yes, Bella?"

She leant forward, and captured my lips with her own.

* * *

><p>AN: I've had a few terrible days, so I'm taking my feelings out on characters. Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Carlisle POV**_

She leant forward, and captured my lips with her own. I immediately reacted, kissing her back, my hand tangled in her hair. I sucked in her lower lip, being careful not to hurt her. My self restraint was quickly withering away, and I knew if I didn't stop, I was going to hurt her.

I pulled away, and turned away, trying to get my restraint back.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Bella stuttered.

"Don't be sorry." I told her, turning to face her. She gasped, and I knew what scared her.

"Carlisle, your eyes..." She trailed off, as I shifted to hide my very prominent erection. I could smell her arousal, and it made me harder than ever. She looked down at her hands, biting her lip.

_It's now or never, Cullen._

Damn that voice. I lifted her chin, and kissed her again. Her lips moved against mine softly, and my hands trailed up her body. I needed her. I needed to be inside her. I needed to make her mine.

I let her lips go, and I started kissing her neck, nibbling her pulse point. My hard length strained against my jeans, and I was sure I couldn't get any harder.

"I need you, Carlisle." Bella moaned, quietly. I looked up into her beautiful eyes. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were full of lust.

I picked her up again, and carried her through to her room. I kissed her again, now letting my need show. I sat on the bed, her straddling my lap. I removed her large shirt, revealing her perfect naked breasts. I sucked a perfect nipple into my mouth, enjoying her wonderful taste.

She tugged at my top, and I quickly removed it. He ran her small hands up my chest, her eyes mesmerized. I quickly flipped us over so she was underneath me. Her jeans joined the floor in seconds, and I undid my own. I hooked a finger in her panties, and looked up into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's the only thing I am sure of." She whispered, pressing a small kiss to my lips. Her panties joined her jeans, and I quickly removed my jeans and boxers.

"Bella-" She cut me off, knowing what I was about to ask.

"No, I'm not a virgin." She whispered. I nodded, and lined my cock up with her wet entrance.

I slid into her tight heat, slowly. She moaned, her legs wrapping around me. I thrust in and out of her slowly, and held her close to me. I kissed all over her face, before kissing her neck, nibbling lightly, and leaving a small mark.

"Faster," She moaned. I sped my thrusts up a bit, going as fast as I could without hurting her.

"Carlisle!" She moaned, clenching around me, "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!"

"Bella!" I groaned, as she came, making me cum at the same time. I came so hard I saw stars, and I almost bit into her.

* * *

><p>AN: I've had a few terrible days, so I'm taking my feelings out on characters. Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bella POV**_

I did not have sex with Carlisle Cullen. I did not have sex with him. Yes I did, I am so screwed.

_I love you, but I'm not in love with you._

I opened one eye, and looked up at the man beside me.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Morning," I whispered.

_I love you._

I bit my lip, "Last night... it shouldn't of happened."

"Bella..." His voice was heart broken.

"Carlisle... I love you, but..." I couldn't finish my sentance. I wanted alcohol. I wanted... no, I needed a drink. He left the bed and dressed quickly. He paused at the door.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He left the room, and a few seconds later I heard the front door slam. My heart smashed as it happened, and I curled into a ball and let the pain consume me, screams slipping from my lips.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is really short, but the next chapter will probably up in a few hours.<p>

Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I could hear her though the haze, but I ignored her, and took another mouthful from the bottle.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I could hear her now, she was close. I raised the bottle back to my lips, and drained the rest of the liquid.

_I love you, but I'm not in love with you. _

The memory was dying. Disappearing. Good. It hurt. I hurt him. The haze started darkening, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Alice asked softly as I awoke. The memories came flooding back. Sobriety is a bitch.<p>

"I'm sorry." I whispered, the tears over flowing, and the pain consumed me. Alice gathered me in her arms, but it wasn't her arms I wanted. I wanted his arms around me. He's gone, and he's not coming back.

I love him. I can't be in love with him.

"I screwed up." I muttered.

"No, you didn't. You love him. You want him. You need him. You don't know how to be in love with him, and you can't be in love with someone that you don't know how to love. He understands. He's coming back. He just needs to think." Alice explained softly. The urge to have another drink was impossible to ignore. All of a sudden the urge softened, and I realised Jasper was close.

I looked up at Alice, confused.

"We have sorted it out. It's fine. Me and Jasper are fine, and so is Emmett and Rosalie."

I relaxed, and nodded.

"Carlisle is coming." She said after a few moments of silence. He was in the room a few seconds later, and I was in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised to him.

"No, I'm sorry," He paused, kissing my forehead, "I shouldn't have left like that."

I heard the door close behind me, and Carlisle held me in his arms, kissing my face, and promising never to leave me again.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is really short, but the next chapter will probably up in a few hours.<p>

Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella?" Carlisle asked softly, causing me to jump, and block what I was doing. Of course, my giggles gave it away, and he looked at me disapprovingly. I hung my head, and bit my lip. He walked towards me, and cupped my chin, raising my head to look at him.

"I'm not angry. I'm upset that you didn't come to me. You said you would come to me." He said, the smallest bit of frustration in his voice.

"You weren't here when I started." I whispered. The guilt shone in his eyes, and I frowned. I reached up and cupped his face, and kissed him.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I haven't finished this bottle yet, and I destroyed the lid, so I have to finish it." I pressed against him, my drunk mind not giving a damn what the consequences would be. He grabbed the bottle and lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked into the front room, and sat down on the couch. I didn't move from his lap, and he gave me the bottle. I drank from it, knowing he wasn't happy about it. I kissed him soft lips, before trailing kisses down his neck. I felt him getting hard beneath me as I shifted on his lap.

"Why did I agree to this?" He asked, laughing. I giggled a bit, kissing him, before taking another mouthful of vodka.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." He muttered.

"You know the expression 'sheer bliss'?" I asked, giggling again.

"No, not really." He said, tilting his head.

"They put the sheer in front of the bliss, because they know the bliss is eventually gonna evaporate." I explained. He kissed me with a small laugh, before picking me up, and carrying me through to the bedroom.

"Well, I guess I'll never experience sheer bliss, because you are my bliss, and I'm never going to let you go, again." He told me. He put me on the bed, and hovered over me. I wrapped my legs around him, and I could feel his hard length pressing against me, through his jeans. He kissed me, pouring all his passion into it. His tongue slid into my mouth, and our tongues started a slow dance. My panties dampened as his hands slid up my t-shirt, cupping my breasts. He brushed a cold thumb over my already hard nipple.

He ripped off my top, freeing my lips, and lowering his mouth to a hard nipple. He sucked and nipped at it, and my panties became even wetter. I let out a small moan. He let my nipple go, and quickly removed his clothing. He slid my trousers and panties down my body in one go, and flung them across the room. He smirked, and kissed his way down my body. He paused when he reached my pussy and paused, taking a deep breath.

"You smell delicious, Isabella." He rasped. He lowered his mouth, and his tongue slid out, and tasted me. He moaned, before taking my clit into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on me. He raised a hand and slid a finger into me. I moaned as his cold tongue swirled around my clit.

"Fuck," I moaned, "Carlisle!"

He pumped his finger in and out of me, and his tongue started moving at a very impossible speed. My hips bucked against his face, and I moaned. I tightened around his fingers, and my head pounded when I came. I screamed his name, and he lapped at me even faster.

He pulled his face away from me, and his eyes were pitch black. They were full with love and lust. He stood, and hovered over me.

"Your pussy is my new addiction." He rasped, and lining his cock up with my wet entrance. He slid into me, and we moaned in unison. He quickly thrust into me, with a gentleness I didn't expect with his speed.

He held himself up with one hand, and kissed me slowly, our tongues battling together. He pounded into me, and let my lips go, moving to suck and nip my neck. I moaned his name, and clenched around him as I came for the second time around him.

"Fuck! Isabella!" He cried as he shot his cool seed into me.

* * *

><p>A knock on the front door disturbed our peace. He quickly dressed and told me to dress and wait in the kitchen.<p>

"It's Esme." He told me before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>AN: My longest chapter yet. Nice lemon, and then a cliffhanger. Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Carlisle POV**_

I jogged down the stairs, and Edward's scent joined Esme. I groaned inwardly as I opened the door. They stood there, Edward further back than Esme. I heard Bella moving around upstairs, listening to music.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To apologize." Esme said, and Edward nodded, glaring at me. Esme paused, "Come home."

Bella was now walking down the stairs, earphones in, music full blast. I heard her enter the kitchen. I heard her stumble slightly, and it reminded me why I stayed.

"Come in," I invited them in. They entered, and Edward headed for Bella.

"No." I snapped at him. A smash echoed in the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Just another stupid plate." She yelled, coming into view. Her earphones were out, and I knew she had left them in the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted. Her heads snapped towards him. Her eyes narrowed at him, and she turned away.

"Hello, Esme." She greeted kindly. She didn't care for Edward, but I know she missed Esme.

Esme smiled kindly, before moving forward, and giving Bella a small hug. Bella hugged her back. I forgave Esme weeks ago, but I hadn't spoken to her. When Esme let her go, Bella smiled softly at her, but Esme frowned.

"You need to put some weight on, you are so skinny." Esme scolded gently.

"Three months ago she was skinnier than that. Trust me, she is still putting weight on." I said. I walked behind Bella, and put a hand on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes slightly, realising I had already moved on.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Alone." Edward said.

"I guess. Follow me." She turned, and walked up the stairs. He followed. I led Esme over to the couch. I sat down, and she sat next to me, on an angle. I looked down at my lap, for a moment, before looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." She whispered.

"I forgave you a few weeks ago. We've been separated for 3 months, and I've been with Bella for 6 weeks. I still love you, but not in the way I once did." I explained softly. I could hear Bella and Edward arguing upstairs, but I could tell she was safe.

"I know. I don't love you in the way I once did, either. I'm sorry that I never spoke to you about it." She said, guilt seeping into her voice.

"Vete a la mierda, Edward!" Bella yelled, running down the stairs.

"I don't know Spanish!" Edward cried, following.

"That's the point, dickhead!" She snapped.

"Bella..." He begged, "I love you."

She stormed in here as he said that, and she frowned. Alice suddenly burst in.

"Everyone, except Bella, leave. Now." Her eyes were burning, and she was angry. Edward and Esme left.

"Carlisle, come back in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella POV<em>**

"Bella, Edward, loves you." She said.

"Well, there's probably a bit of hate mixed in there, too." I muttered.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"If I said yes, what would that make me?"

"I don't judge if you don't judge." She said as Carlisle entered the house. Perfect timing.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, there will be longer waiting periods, a day or so for a chapter, as I'm going back to work, tomorrow. They are also getting longer. Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Carlisle POV**_

Bella was crying, and she wouldn't let no one in the room. Alice sat outside, leaning against the door, her eyes full of tears.

"Alice, what's going on?" Jasper asked cautiously, "Her emotions are everywhere, jealousy, sadness, hopeless."

Alice turned her head, "Its not my story to tell."

"Alice. Tell me. I... I can help," I begged.

"So you can go back in time and prevent something that shouldn't have happened to Bella?" She asked sarcastically. No I couldn't do that, and she knew it.

"I know what happened." Rosalie said, appearing.

"Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up,"

I looked up as her beautiful voice drifted through the door. I tilted my head. Emmett pushed past me, and Alice, opening the door.

"Bella? It's me. Can I come in?" He asked softly. I didn't hear a response, but I heard movement, and sniffles.

"Oh, Bella, it's okay." He soothed, "Alice won't spill a word."

"Good." She whispered, "I'm not ready."

"Cone on, clean your face, it's okay. Let's go watch 'Walk of Shame' again, so Alice can see it in real life, and you can moan about the tie again." He said.

"How can someone removed their tie twice in thirty seconds?" She asked.

So thirty minutes later, Bella was downstairs and they were trying to choose a film.

"Sister Act?" Emmett asked, plucking the comedy film from the shelf.

"Nope." Both Rosalie and Bella said in unison.

"Kindergarten Cop?" Alice asked.

"Nah." All three of them said

"My Girl?" Emmett asked, pulling out the sad movie from the shelf.

"Yeah." Bella whispered.

"I've never seen it," Emmett said, "Is it good?"

"You could say that." Rosalie said.

An hour and a half later they were all sniffling, and Emmett was cursing the girls under his breath. Bella stood and left the room, furiously wiping her tears away.

I followed, and I could hear the lock on the alcohol cupboard undo.

"Carlisle, don't." Alice ordered quietly. I ignored her.

When I got there, she was about to take a mouthful of the drink, but I stole the bottle before she could. She spun around and glared at me.

"Give me that back!" She demanded.

"No." I said simply.

"Carlisle, pass it back!" Alice yelled. I ignored her again.

"If you want me to break, fine, but don't expect to be able to save me." She whispered, before leaving the room, and I heard the front door slam moments later as I stood in shock.

"Way to go, Cullen!" Rosalie snapped, "She has spent today crying because today was her baby's birth and death. She cannot have another child. She lost her virginity when she was 15, and she was raped. She had a little boy, and he died, and she almost did, too. So you should have left her to drink herself into oblivion."


	14. Chapter 14

**Carlisle POV**

A smash on the ground was the first thing I heard as the truth hit me. My Bella was raped.

"Carlisle, you get to the beach and save her, or you die. She's heading to the cliffs. Run." Alice demanded.

I ran, not caring about anything else. I hurt Bella, and now she was going to attempt suicide. It isn't happening. Not tonight. Not ever. I raced to the empty beach, and up to the cliffs where she stood.

"Bella, please, don't do this!" I begged. She didn't turn.

"Save it, asshole." She snapped. A voice in my head piped up, and it sounded just like Alice.

_Carlisle, hurry!_

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around her, carrying her away from the edge. I walked towards where another cliff joined, put her down, putting my hands flat against the cliff wall, creating a small shield.

"Bella, I love you. I didn't know. You need to learn to talk to me." I told her, gently.

"Why do you keep denying me the things I want?" She asked.

"Bella, I'd give you the world if you asked, but I'm not going to let you die. Not now, not ever." I explained.

"But you keep denying me alcohol, and I need it. To forget the bad. To forget the past.

"Forgetting the past won't change-" She cut me off with a kiss, and she pressed her body against mine. I immediately got aroused, and she smirked against my lips. Her hand slid down to my very hard cock, and stroked me through my pants. I threw my head back with a groan, until my mind registered what was happening. I stopped her hand, and looked at her.

"No. You cannot distract me with sex." I told her sternly.

"Actually, I just did." She teased.

"You will be the death of me." I decided, giving in, and kissing her softly.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I know its a short chapter, but it was written on my phone, and I really had to type it quickly, before I forgot what was in my head. Sorry guys. A penny for your thoughts? Criticism welcome.<p>

_Ebony xx_


	15. Chapter 15

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**_ You need to go back and re-read the last two chapters. I had to edit them, and reword them a bit. Other than that, you can't go ahead and read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>_

"So, she had a stillborn." I whispered.

"No... He died on his 2nd birthday but when she gave birth, there was complications. She is incapable of having another child and that's all she wants." Rosalie explained, "She moved to Forks after the wedding to escape the memories."

"You're jealous of Bella." Emmett stated, glaring at Rosalie.

"No, I'm not. I'd rather I'd never have a child, than suffer what Bella did. I couldn't lose my child and keep living. Esme couldn't live without her son, and she didn't have time with him. It destroyed Bella. I'd never wish for that." Rosalie explained. Emmett nodded.

"I've seen a few photos of him. Her son... He was beautiful. A little boy, died so, so young... it breaks my heart." Emmett whispered.

"What was his name?" I asked softly.

"His name was Charlie. Charlie Mason Swan." Emmett said, "I saw the birth certificate..."

"No one ever knows what to say about a little boy who died." Rosalie whispered.

We sat in silence, listening to the heartbeat upstairs, the quiet breathing, and the heavy silence within the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN:Please may I have a review. You can have a virtual cookie, if you do.<p>

_Ebony Bluebell xx_


End file.
